medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
On Track
On Track is the first level of Rolling Thunder, the fifth mission of Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place in the German city of Emmerich, where Jimmy needs to board a train to follow Sturmgeist to the secret jet production facility. Briefing On Track Emmerich, Germany 23 September 1944-0100 Hours Welcome to Emmerich, Jimmy. Take one last look around. Come dawn, there won't be much left. Now, Emmerich station is just outside your hotel window. Sturmgeist's personal armored train awaits him there, and he'll be arriving momentarily to get aboard. We believe his destination is the secret airbase, so you must be a passenger on that train as well, Lieutenant! You're our best chance at finding that base's location, Patterson. While security is light, the Wehrmacht isn't likely to let you waltz into the terminal, so acquire an officer's uniform for the task. Then, follow Sturmgeist into the station from a safe distance. While you're inside, and before you steal aboard Sturmgeist's train, see if you might disable the main track controls. This should throw the Nazi's supply routes into disarray for a while. Remember, Lieutenant, there is another important reason you need to be on that train. The Royal Air Force will be launching a bombing run on Emmerich tonight, and sadly, come sunrise much of the city will be nothing but rubble. We'd hate to hear that one of our prize agents was somewhere beneath that debris. So, get on that train, Patterson! Objectives *﻿Steal Officer's Uniform *Steal Officer's ID Papers *Enter Train Station *Destroy Station Controls *Board Sturmgeist's Train Weapons ﻿Starting *Silenced Pistol Obtained Later *MP40 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Characters *Jimmy Patterson *Rudolph von Sturmgeist *Malevolent Chef Vehicles * Ford G917T * DRG class 75 * Panzerzug * Avro Lancaster Trivia *In the level's intro cutscene, Sturmgeist remarks that he can't wait to leave the country because the food's revolting. However, he is departing to a location that is still within Germany. *As in A Chance Meeting, Sturmgeist's guards carry K98ks, while whenever they are fought as a standard enemy, they carry StG-44s. *After leaving the hotel at the beginning, a wanted poster for James Patterson can be seen on the wall to the left of the station's doors behind the German guard. According to the poster, James is wanted for 5,000 Reichsmarks (which is equal to 1.579,24 US-Dollars). *The score piece playing is called "Thuringer Wald Express", indicating the name of the railroad line operating in the station. The name literally means "Thüringer Forest" Express. *The Nazi UFO easter egg can be seen in this mission. *The theft of the officer's uniform, along with discovery of a fraud, is similar to the "Singapore Sling" level from Medal of Honor: Rising Sun in which Kandler reveals that Sgt. Griffin stole his uniform. He too wears boxers with hearts on them. *Near the end of the level, when the player reaches the armored train, a pair of Lancaster bombers can be seen flying in the sky and one of them drops a bomb on a building. *Although the level starts at 01:00, the clock at the beginning of the level indicates 03:25. *The truck at the beginning of the level unscrewed wheel is different from the others. *The time on the clock at the beginning of the level and in the middle of the level are different. *Historical Inaccuracy - The bombing of Emmerich did not occur until October 7, 1944. Stanley Hargrove tells Patterson to make his way out of the city quickly. However he had ample time of 2 weeks to leave the city.https://web.archive.org/web/20060829144608/http://www.raf.mod.uk/bombercommand/oct44.html Level Map OTLevelMap.png|On Track level map. Beta On track.jpg|A beta version of the level. You can see the absence of the balcony from which Patterson watched the Sturmgeist. PassCar01.jpg|The passenger railcar asset featured in the level. Cut car.jpg|A railcar that probably should have appeared on the level but was cut out. References Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels